


COLLEGE LIFE, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIPS & Simon being oblivious

by Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee



Series: COLLEGE LIFE, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIPS & other things [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec loves dark chocoloate because i do, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Simon Lewis, Sarah is a good mom, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Study Group, Sweet Magnus Bane, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee/pseuds/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee
Summary: Simon is a good friend. He knows everything when it comes to his friends. Right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: COLLEGE LIFE, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIPS & other things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of the characters (as y'all already know)  
> Happy reading!

Simon was a smart person if he said so himself. The same however, couldn't be said about his friends. He didn't understand how they could be so oblivious to the things going on around them.

For example, right now, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Alec, were sitting at 'Fray's Cafe', claiming a table in the corner with some extra chairs dragged from the other tables. The cafe was pretty much empty, so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

They all had their books open in front of them, trying to get a head start on studying for their exams due the next week before the winter break.

Cat and Ragnor weren't with them, claiming that they _had to_ go on a date before the hectic week starts. How Ragnor had convinced _Catarina Loss_ \- the woman who could chew your head off, if you disturb her while reading - to go on a date, mere days before an exam, no one knew.

Clary was at Jocelyn's house, completing a painting order she had to deliver to the client the next day. Raphael had come down with something, most probably due to the cold weather. And well, as for Lydia, it seemed like her priorities were changing. So, it was only the five of them that day.

Jace was sitting to Simon's left, his book open to some page about the history of some musical instrument, Izzy was on Simon's right, typing away on her laptop. The chair on Izzy's other side was reserved for her bag.

However Simon's attention was on what was between Jace's left side and Izzy's bag. Or rather "who" was there.

On Jace's left side, sat Alec, besides whom, was Magnus. Alec's chair was slightly more turned towards Magnus and Magnus pretty much had his back to Izzy (or rather her handbag).

Alec had his laptop open and the notes that Magnus was going through were glittering purple, because _of course_ they were. Alec was alternating between reading from his laptop screen and passing comments to Magnus, which were quiet enough for only Magnus to be able to hear them.

Magnus on the other hand, was alternating between listening to Alec, passing his own comments and when Alec went back to the screen, making goo-goo eyes at Alec.

How could the rest of the people not see it? Simon knew that Magnus was the first friend Alec had made when he (and his siblings) had taken admission at Idris High. Izzy had told Simon, how Robert had gotten a promotion but also a transfer to his company's new branch. Robert was given a choice, but he had done the "logical" thing and agreed.

Alec was in his last year of high school when they had transferred and the first ever friend he had made after about 2 months of school was Magnus. Alec and Magnus had bumped into each other in the library, both wanting the same book, that had only one copy left, for an assignment. Both had made a deal that Magnus would issue the book in his name, let Alec use it first and then Magnus would have it the remaining days and would return it on the 'date if return'. So phone numbers were exchanged and the rest was history.

So Simon got it. He really did when anyone said that they had a "bond" of some sorts. But unlike the others, Simon couldn't just pass the lingering looks and the secret smiles as just being "best friends". In fact, Simon was almost disappointed that Izzy and Jace hadn't picked up on their brother's obvious attraction to the golden-green-eyed glittery guy yet.

Simon was damn sure that Magnus definitely had a thing for Alec and Alec too, felt the same way, if the slight blush that, 100% had _nothing_ to do with the cold outside, was any indication. He made a mental note to talk with the rest of the gang and talk some sense into them, because if these two were left to their own devices, they'd both be old and senile and still be stealing glances at each other. So they seriously needed some outside help.

××××

The next day, Clary and Simon were sat in their college cafeteria, both munching on sandwiches, when Simon decided, getting Clary on his side to help him out would be the easiest task.

"Hey Fray, don't you think Magnus and Alec look good together?" Simon asked conversationally.

"Of course Si" Clary replied almost dreamily. "They're like relationship goals"

"I know right?!" Simon exclaimed with a smug look. This was going to be pretty easy.

Just then, Izzy and Jace joined them and Simon decided this was a good time to tell them too, since neither Magnus nor Alec were close by.

"Guys we should get Magnus and Alec together before the winter break" he said before anyone could so much as great anyone.

"Why?" Jace asked almost immediately, looking totally confused and Simon wanted to give him his glasses, because c'mon, could he really not see it?

"Because they're perfect for each other. They should've started dating, like ages ago." Simon said with determination in his voice, daring anyone to say otherwise.

Izzy, Clary and Jace were all looking at each other and Simon.

Jace was looking at Simon, his face a mask of confusion, then something seemed to click in Jace's mind and the next moment Simon knew, Jace was leaning across the table, punching Simon's shoulder a little harder than what was strictly necessary, with a "You're right, Simon! They're perfect for each other." Nodding to himself for a good measure, "They should _definitely start_ dating", with an extra emphasis on the word "start".

Izzy and Clary seemed to catch on and profusely nodded.

"Now we're talking", Simon said. This was going better than what Simon had anticipated.

"Who should start dating, kids?", said a very familiar voice. "Are you playing matchmakers now?" Magnus asked. "Kids", he added with a dramatic shake of his head and took the empty chair at the table, sipping on a smoothie and placing a paper bag containing what Simon guessed was a chocolate muffin, by the smell of chocolate (and because Alec was borderline addicted to them), on the table.

Jace ignored that comment and turned towards Magnus, "Say Magnus, how would you feel about not being _single_ anymore?" Jace asked in all seriousness, hand going for the paper bag.

Magnus slapped his hand, with a "Get your own if you want one" and placed the bag closer to himself. "And if you wanted to know that, don't you think you're a bit late, Blondie? More like "one year and six months, give or take" late?", raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Yes Jace, how could you have not asked about your brother-in-law's love life sooner?" Izzy asked.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Simon stared at Magnus. Various heads around their table, turned towards their table, but Simon had no time to feel embarrassed. He had much more pressing matters to deal with. He took a deep breath and asked, "what is this "one year and six months, give or take" you're talking about?"

Magnus gave an exaggerated sigh, "what I mean by that Sherman, is that, Blondie here, should've asked me that question when I had gotten into a relationship, with my boyfriend, almost a year and a half back. _That_ was when I wasn't _single_ anymore" He purposely avoided referring to his boyfriend with his name, because no matter how good of a friend Magnus was to all of them, sometimes (harmlessly) messing with Simon was too good.

"But-" Simon seemed a little lost for words, "But, what about ALEC?!"

"What about him?" Magnus asked, trying to keep the smile off his face by taking another sip of his smoothie, because he had a hunch what this was all about. It looks like, Simon _somehow,_ had missed out on a very important piece of information.

"You both live _together_!" Simon said, eyes still wide.

Magnus, always the one for dramatics, did an overly exaggerated eye roll, "I live together with Alec, Cabbage, Cat and Raph, and I and Alec share a room." He looked at his phone, "and now kids, I have a lecture I cannot afford to miss. Your eyes are going to fall out of their sockets, Sam." And with that, he was on his way, with his half drunk smoothie and the paper bag in his hand.

Simon just stared after him, trying to process what he had just heard.

The other three people at the table went back to their usual chatter, as if Magnus hadn't just dropped that bomb on them.

Somehow, Simon seemed to have totally missed out on Izzy's "brother-in-law" comment too.


	2. Simon figures out (but also not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finally figures out what is going on.  
> Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own any of the characters (as y'all already know)  
> Happy reading!!

Magnus, Alec, Cat, Raph, Jace and Simon had a paper on, coming Monday. So they had decided, if they had to suffer (study) the whole weekend, then why not suffer (study) together? So here they were, breaking their heads on a Saturday evening, sitting in the living room of the apartment that Magnus, Alec, Ragnor, Raph and Cat shared.

Cat wasn't here since she had to make a quick trip to her parents' home to help her mom plan for the holidays and Ragnor had decided to tag along since his paper was directly on Tuesday. And well, you could say that Cat eats knowledge for breakfast and pretty knew more than most of the students in her class, so could easily make do with one less day to study.

Izzy and Clary didn't have a paper until Wednesday, so they had instead opted to help Jocelyn at the cafe in some re-decorating she had planned for the holiday season.

Raphael was sitting on the floor near the window, scribbling something on his notes and occasionally typing on his laptop. Jace was sprawled with his back on the rug, his phone above his face, already distracted from studying and now probably texting Clary.

Magnus and Alec were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, with Alec's legs in Magnus's lap. Alec had one of his many Literature books open on his own lap and looked close to dozing off. Magnus was going through something on his tab.

Simon had taken the coffee table, with his many books open and spread on the table. However, Simon's concentration was divided between one of his books and Magnus and Alec on the couch.

Alec yawned and Magnus pinched the skin of one of his ankles below the hem of his sweatpants. "Don't fall asleep on me my blue-eyed sleeping beauty. You don't want mom to walk in on you drooling and snoring now, do you?"

"Ow! That hurt" Alec glared at Magnus, but the effect was mostly lost when he yawned again, and Magnus struggled to hold back his smile.

"Sarah's coming over?" Jace asked, looking up from his phone.

"Why do you think this place looks like it's being inhabited by humans and not like an abandoned robbery scene, today?" Raphael replied without even looking up from his book.

"Anything special?" Simon asked, because Sarah Bane was one busy woman to be just dropping by to say hello. Not that she didn't love her son, but she was busy most of the time. "Oh do you want us to leave before she gets here?"

"Nothing special, mom has to attend a dinner with some of dad's business associates since dad is out on a business trip. So she'll just drop by since the restaurant is close by." Then he glanced at the time on his phone, "she'll be here in about another twenty minutes, but y'all don't have to leave, unless you want to. She likes you enough to tolerate you for a few minutes Shawn. Plus, Blondie here has promised us dinner to repay us for our hospitality" he added.

Alec seemed to perk up at the 'another 20 minutes part', "can I have a nap then?" He asked Magnus and as sappy as it sounds, Magnus was never known to be able to say "no" to Alec and vice-versa.

Honestly, Magnus needed to learn to resist a sleepy Alec with sleepy yet bright blue eyes. Not to mention the oversized sweater he was wearing. But today was not that day. Today Magnus was going to be disgustingly sweet (like always).

So of course Magnus replied with a "15 minutes max" and even before Magnus had finished the three words, Alec was already getting comfortable with his head in Magnus's lap. The book he was reading, still open but now placed upside down on the coffee table.

Magnus's one hand automatically made its way to pet Alec's hair, while the other was placed on Alec's abdomen, his tab already forgotten.

Jace briefly looked up from his phone once again, "You two are disgustingly sweet" he said.

"Tell me about it" Raphael asked in his dry tone, but Simon could swear he heard fondness in it and also saw a corner of Raphael's mouth twitch upwards. But that could always be an imagination of his sleep deprived brain, right?

××××

After about another half an hour, Magnus was trying to wake Alec up, softly trying to coax him awake.

Jace had left a little over 20 minutes back, when he had gotten a text from Clary to pick her and Izzy up. Raphael had just left for a shower some time back. They were having dinner here at the apartment, so Simon had stayed back.

Two out of the three people present (and not dead to the world), heard the knock and Simon got up to attend the door, since it looked like at the moment, Magnus had his hands (and his lap) full with a certain sleepy head.

When Simon opened the door, on the other side of it, stood Jace, Izzy and Clary, along with Magnus's mom, Sarah.

"We brought dinner and a snack" Izzy announced, winking at Sarah at the last part and Simon had to agree (not to the part of his friend's mom being a "snack", as Izzy put it, he was raised better than that, Thank you very much), Sarah was dressed elegantly, just how you would expect "The Sarah Bane" to be.

Sarah laughed, "Flattery will get you anywhere, my dear", she replied airily, winking back at Izzy.

"Hello Mrs B-. Sarah" Simon said, remembering only at the last moment that Sarah preferred being called by her name if it wasn't a professional setting.

"Hello Simon" Sarah replied and gave Simon a one armed hug and that's when Simon noticed that she was holding a pastry box in her other hand.

Simon moved out of the way to let the others get inside, while he greeted Izzy with a hug and a kiss.

Inside, Simon found Alec and Magnus in the same position as he had left them, only this time Alec seemed a little less asleep, but still with his eyes closed.

"Hello my boys", Sarah announced her presence and placed the box on the coffee table.

Magnus smiled at her, "hey mom, Alec is being grumpy even when I let him sleep 15 minutes extra then what the original deal was"

Alec grumbled a "I'm not being grumpy" and then got up to hug Sarah with a "hey mom"

Sarah hugged him, "hello my sleepy boy. Rough night?" She said eyeing all the books scattered on various surfaces.

"Mags made me watch reruns of 'Project Runway' with him" Alec replied.

"Don't fall for his pout mom" Magnus came to hug his mom, "it was a good stress relief and if I remember correctly, he enjoys it just as much as me"

Sarah laughed and hugged her boy close, because yes he was a grown up adult now, yes he might even be taller than her, but to her, he would always be her little boy.

After they let go, Magnus finally noticed the box she had placed on the table, and raised an eyebrow at his mom with a slight smile.

"I had some time to bake" Sarah said as an explanation, "and I remembered a certain someone ranting about how no one puts enough chocolate chips in the muffins" she said looking at Alec.

"Thanks mom, love you" Alec gave her a bashful smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's cheating mom" Magnus easily fake glared at Sarah, "that's like  _ buying _ his affections"

"And I see it's  _ working _ " Sarah replied easily.

"And _ I  _ see nothing wrong it with" Alec replied just as easily and Magnus said something under his breath, that sounded something like, "i think i was adopted"

××××

Raphael came out of the shower just in time to say goodbye to Sarah, who hugged Raphael goodbye and kissed Alec and Magnus on their cheeks, and was out of the door after wishing them all the very best for their exams.

Clary and Izzy were already in the kitchen, taking the takeout containers out of the bags and Raphael was getting the plates out.

Jace was flicking through the TV channels, Alec had already gone to freshen up, and Magnus was collecting his and Alec's notes.

"Wow" Simon finally said with a low whistle, "your mom really likes Alec huh", he said more to himself than to anyone Magnus and more as a statement, rather than an actual question.

"Understatement, Sherwin" Magnus replied, already halfway towards his and Alec's shared bedroom with their books.

××××

They had all settled around the coffee table for dinner, with a movie playing on low volume in the background, that no one was actually paying attention to. Clary and Izzy were telling Jace and Simon about the decorating ideas they gave Jocelyn. Magnus and Raphael were bickering about something and Alec was giving his inputs here and there.

"You okay, Simon?" Alec suddenly asked Simon, "You are too quiet today"

Simon debated for a few seconds about whether to ask Alec about Magnus's boyfriend or not, but then decided against it and said, "Yeah just stressed about the paper"

Alec frowned, clearly not buying the lie, but also not wanting to press the matter, so he just nodded and continued eating.

Simon thought about what to say next and then suddenly remembered about what he had been thinking since the day in the college cafeteria when he had found out about Magnus's boyfriend. "Hey Alec, you know this guy named Raj from my class right?", Alec nodded because 'no talking with your mouth full', "I was thinking you two could totally hang out together. He's a little full of himself at times, but I think he's a good guy"

Before Alec could even get a word out, "A "little full of himself" is putting it a little mildly" Jace said with a scoff.

"Yes, Si. And besides, why would you want me to hang out with  _ him, _ of all people?", Alec asked a little confused.

"I just thought you two might click together and become good friends", Simon replied, not wanting to give away his "match making" plan. But, Jace seemed to finally understand what Simon was trying to do and just continued eating in order to stop himself from smiling.

"We wouldn't, Si" Alec replied with slight shudder at the thought of being  _ good friends  _ with Raj. "Raj was basically like a bully in high school and he kind of still is."

Simon smiled sheepishly, because thinking about it now, he realised Raj actually was actually kind of a douche, "I'll have to find someone else then" he said under his breath, already going over the names of guys in his class, that he knew had dated guys before.

The rest of the dinner also went smoothly.

××××

Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon were already in Jace's car after saying good night to Raph, Magnus and Alec. Just as Jace started the engine, Simon remembered that he had forgotten his guitar at the apartment.

So he told the others to wait and made his way back inside the building. It's not like he needed his guitar for the weekend or something, but since they were just in the parking lot of the building, Simon decided a trip back upstairs wasn't much of a hassle.

As Simon approached the door, he noticed that it was still slightly open and he could hear Magnus being a "mom" and giving Alec the "no more chocolate for you today" talk. Simon was 98% sure Alec had asked for "one last muffin _ " _ ,  _ again _ . This guy was seriously addicted to dark chocolate, a fact that no one outside their group would believe.

Now, Simon was raised all well and proper (as he mentioned earlier), with his mom telling him to  _ always knock _ before entering, but anyways, he just opened the door without knocking because he had  _ just  _ come out of this same door less than 5 minutes back.

When he opened the door, he froze. There on the couch, sat Magnus with Alec straddling his lap, heavily making out. Magnus had one of his hands in the hair at the nape of Alec's neck, the other securely around his waist. Alec's hands were messing up Magnus's hair, which to be honest, Simon didn't know anyone was allowed to touch, because Magnus was  _ obsessed _ with his hair.

It also looked like they'd come to a mutual agreement, Alec seems to enjoy eating Magnus's face off, much better.

_ 'Looks like Alec likes Magnus's lap a bit too much. What's with first his feet, then his head and now his entire self?'  _ a voice inside Simon's head said. Simon did his best to shake it off.

Raphael also was nowhere in sight. So Simon coughed a little to get their attention.

They broke the kiss. Alec turned his face towards him and Magnus looked at him over Alec's shoulder.

"What is it, Si?" It was Alec who spoke, face flushed, voice hoarse and breathing heavily. Honestly, Simon would've been more surprised if they  _ weren't  _ breathing heavily.

"Forgot my guitar", Simon managed to get out, pointing towards the guitar kept against the bookcase.

"Are you-", Simon didn't know what to ask, "Are you two-?" He tried again.

"Yes, Sherman", Magnus answered, "we are"

"Do the others know?" He asked again.

"Of course they do, Simon", Alec answered him, accompanied with an eye roll. But then his eyebrows furrowed, "Didn't  _ you _ know?"

"I found out just now", Simon still looked shell shocked, "I'll just grab my guitar and get out of your hair" he said hurriedly, grabbed his guitar and dashed out of the door as fast as he could, closing the door behind him, with a bang. 

Alec just stared at the door, "he found out about us dating  _ just now _ ?, Alec asked bewildered.

Magnus finally gave up trying to hold in his laughter.

Alec eyed at him, and he couldn't help but smile back, Magnus's laughter was contagious. "Why do I feel like there's something more to the story and you happen to know what it is?" He asked Magnus, slightly raising an eyebrow.

Magnus tried to get his laughter under his control, in order to reply to Alec. "It looks like Sherwin here, had missed out on a very important piece of information", he replied, still vibrating with the laughter. "He was basically trying to set me up with you, the other day, and I told him I had a boyfriend, but avoided mentioning the said boyfriend's name."

"So he thought I was single?" Then his eyes widened, "don't tell me, when he had asked me to hang out with Raj, he was actually trying to set me up with him" Alec visibly shuddered.

Magnus gave a slight laugh again, this time due to the look of horror on Alec's face. "Well atleast now he knows and wouldn't try to set us up, or set you up with anyone else for that matter." Magnus said. "Now, where were we before Simon's great Eureka moment?" Magnus asked, already pulling Alec's face closer to his again.

××××

Somewhere halfway down the stairs, Simon was panting against the wall due to his little run.

He was still trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

Now he understood why none of their friends had ever said anything about the stolen glances and lingering touches. It was because they already knew and somehow still approved and supported them in it.

His world seemed to come to a stop with the realisation that followed.

_ 'OMG!' _ he thought to himself.  _ 'Oh….. my…… God' _

_ 'Magnus was CHEATING on his boyfriend with ALEC!' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why "Sarah"? : went to search for some names and I liked this name the most.  
> Why "chocolate chip muffins"? : Because I was craving chocolate chip muffins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the college academics work in NY. Sorry.  
> I did turn to Google but...  
> If I'm going totally wrong anywhere, a little help would be much appreciated.  
> Thank you ❤


End file.
